


sphallolalia

by serendipitousserenity



Series: What The Word Means [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, a bit of flirting, not sure if that categorizes as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousserenity/pseuds/serendipitousserenity
Summary: (n.) flirtatious talk that leads nowhere.where Zayn and Liam flirt, and Liam goes home.





	sphallolalia

**Author's Note:**

> I really apologize for this.

Liam doesn’t really want to be there at the club. He wants to be home, in his bed, with Loki and Watson, watching some superhero movie. He would really prefer that. But he promised, or actually was forced to promise, Louis that he would show up to his birthday celebrations.

Even though he doesn’t want to be here at the club, he really does want to be there for his best friend. A happy Louis is a rare sight these days, and Liam would do anything to make him happy. He’s not selfish, okay, he’s just exhausted these days, and going out is truly not something that is on the top of his list right now.

So, that’s how he finds himself sitting at the bar dressed in a black shirt and black jeans, looking semi-presentable and like he’s actually a part of the birthday celebrations happening in this club. He nurses his drink, as he watches Louis dance on the floor with some of their friends, and Liam has to suppress a giggle as he sees Louis almost fall, but Luke catches him.

He is going to go up to the dance floor. Soon. As soon as he is done with his drink. And perhaps, another after this?

He sips as he watches his friends, smiling at all of them. They’re all completely out of it, and Liam is aware that he’s probably as drunk as them too but he doesn’t really care.

He is just about to finish his drink, when there is a small cough behind him. He turns around to look at the source of the cough (it wasn’t a natural cough but more of an attention grabbing cough) and he’s face to face with what Liam would describe as an ethereal, beautiful, gorgeous man in front of him.

Liam blinks as he takes in the man in front of him:

Gold skin illuminated in the neon lights of the club, a mischievous sparkle in his eye that Liam is way too familiar with, and a playful smirk on his lips.

Liam has to take a deep breath as he tries to calm his nerves. Don’t blame him, it’s been a while. And when somebody as fit as the man comes in front of Liam, anyone would feel a little taken aback by the pure beauty of the man.

The man in front of him laughs, and Liam wishes he was some sort of a robot that could replay his memories because man, that sound was so beautiful.

“Thank you,” the man says with another chuckle, and fuck, Liam thinks, he’s saying hat out loud.

“I’m so sorry,” Liam says as he blushes, his eyes turning wide. Fuck.

“Nah, it’s okay, mate. Who doesn’t want to be complimented by a man as hot as you,” the man winks and Liam swoons - that’s what Louis would call this. Swooning.

Liam laughs. “I’m Liam.”

“Strong name,” the man smirks, “Zayn.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful man,” Liam replies.

Zayn chuckles, again, and Liam loves it. “Thank you, Liam.”

“So, why are you sitting alone at the bar, Liam,” Zayn asks as he pulls over a stool to sit next to Liam.

“I think I’m talking to Adonis, but I’m not really sure,” Liam says as he shrugs, “think he calls himself Zayn.”

Zayn throws his head back as he chuckles, and Liam almost feels proud of himself to make Zayn laugh this hard. “Funny,” Zayn replies as he turns around and orders a drink for himself, and then turns to Liam and asks him what he’d like to drink. When Liam tells him what he’d like to drink, Zayn turns around again to order for Liam.  
Liam swears it’s the alcohol doing the talking because there’s no way in hell, he has the confidence for this.

Zayn’s leaning forward as he offers Liam his drink, his fingers on Liam’s for a few seconds too long as Zayn gives him an indecipherable look. Zayn’s long and thin fingers actually go up his hand, as they softly tap against Liam’s wrist.

“There, drink up, Leeyum,” Zayn smiles and Liam? He blushes as he looks down at his drink. The way that Zayn said his name? It was so sweet and lovely, and nobody says his name like that ever. It makes Liam all warm inside.

“Thanks, Zayn,” Liam says, as he lifts the glass up to his mouth and takes a small sip of his drink.

Zayn watches him, and Liam doesn’t want to think it’s a predatory look but it is primal. Liam feels like the prey to Zayn’s predator, and Liam wants to hide. But then Zayn gives him a smile that’s too sunny and bright and Liam feels absolutely adored.

Isn’t that weird? Feeling adored by a stranger that Liam doesn’t know anything about? Other than that his name is Zayn.

“Leeyum,” Zayn says, his voice low and soft, against his ear. The hot air makes Liam shiver, a bit. “Do you want to go for a smoke with me?”

Liam nods, watches as Zayn gets up and then follows his movements placing his glass on the top of the bar. They have to walk through people who are dancing and Zayn’s in front of him, his back pressed to Liam’s chest, and Liam’s hands around either side of Zayn’s waist because he doesn’t really want to lose Zayn in the bodies surrounding them.

Zayn knows exactly where he is going, Liam realizes, as he doesn’t really ask anyone but just pushes people to make way for them towards the back door. The chilly air of the night hits against his face when Zayn pushes the door open and then they’re standing at the back of the club under the yellow street.

“You know,” Liam says as he leans against the wall watching as Zayn pulls his pack of cigarette out, “you’re sort of even more beautiful in proper light.”

Zayn looks at him before he lets out a low chuckle. “Thanks, again, Liam.”

Zayn stares at Liam, and Liam can literally feel his eyes on him. Zayn gives Liam a small smile before he tilts his head away and presses a cigarette to his lips.

“Fuck,” Zayn says as he pats his pockets and looks up at Liam with wide eyes. And Liam? He falls a little bit in love with how Zayn looks then and there. “Do you happen to have a lighter, Liam?” He says.

Liam is about to shake his head when he remembers that he had been smoking at Luke’s house before they came here, so he pats his front pockets and finds a green lighter tucked in his left pocket. “Here,” Liam says, and Zayn gives him a grin as he reaches forward to get the lighter from Liam.

Zayn’s fingers, again, linger a bit on Zayn’s palm as if they are about to interlock their fingers together but then Zayn pulls his hands away and lights the cig in his hands.

Liam just finds that a little hot, when Zayn exhales the smoke.

“So, Leeyum,” Zayn says. “Tell me a bit about yourself.”

“Not so interesting,” Liam replies with a low shrug. He wants to move just a bit closer to Zayn when Zayn comes and stands against the wall next to Liam. Their shoulders are next to each other and he can feel the movements of Zayn’s breathing.

“I find that hard to believe, you seem like someone interesting,” Zayn winks.

Liam leans his head back and closes his eyes again, “not really, I’m just a bore. I’m an accountant,” he shrugs.

“Don’t like your job?” Zayn asks.

“Nah,” Liam winces, is he really that predictable? “Just not what I thought I’d be doing when I was younger.”

“Ah,” Zayn replies. “What did you think you’d be doing?”

“Music, wanted to be a singer,” Liam lets out a self deprecating laugh.

“You’d break a lot of hearts there Liam,” Zayn nudges his shoulder, “bet you’d be great at that.”

“You don’t even know if I can sing,” Liam looks at Zayn with an I can’t believe you look.

“Bet you do have a great voice, though,” Zayn shrugs, “sing sometime for me?”

“Sure,” Liam smiles at him. And Zayn turns around and looks at him with such wide and hopeful eyes, it makes Liam smile even harder.

 

They go back in the club when Zayn’s done with his third cigarette. Liam is almost tempted to stop him because that’s in no way healthy for anyone but the voice in his head goes and tells him that he really doesn’t have the right to tell Zayn to do anything because it’s not like they actually know each other in any form.

Zayn is a little forward, Liam realizes.

He doesn’t shy away from anything, he knows what he wants and he is definitely not ashamed to get it. So when Zayn wraps his hands around Liam’s arm and pulls him to the dance floor, Liam follows willingly.

Zayn can play this game really, really, really well.

Liam is not a prude in any shape or form, but he does blush a few times from Zayn’s antics.

They’re dancing, yet Zayn does little things that make Liam feel like this all could actually lead somewhere.

But it doesn’t.

 

 

 

 

Liam wakes up in the morning with his head hurting a little bit, and he groans. He has a long day at work today, and he can’t believe he actually listened to Louis and got as drunk as he did. He winces as the movement makes his head hurt more, and pulls out a painkiller from his side table drawer. He chases it down with water, and closes his eyes as he stretches, trying to relieve the little knots in his back.

He is still wearing yesterday’s outfit, so he gets up and strips it all down to nothing but his boxers. Then looks around for a pair of sweats that he finds under his bed... how did they even get there, Liam wonders to himself as he puts them on and walks out his door.

He’s on his way to the bathroom, when he realizes that there is somebody in the kitchen and he freezes in his path. Not to insult Louis in anyway, but Liam knows the guy, and he knows that Louis would never be awake at this hour on a Saturday of all days. Curious, he turns around and walks to the kitchen.

There is something familiar about the man’s back. There is something about the shoulders and the waist, the tattoo at the base of his neck, that intrigues Liam a bit.

It’s when the guy turns around that Liam realizes who it is.

Zayn.

The really, really cute guy from yesterday.

What the hell?

Zayn is looking at him with a confused expression, as if he doesn’t know what Liam is doing here. Shouldn’t it be the other way round?

“Um,” Zayn starts, “what are you doing here?” He looks a little confused, and Liam is confused but, Zayn looks so adorable with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I live here,” Liam replies, or more so questions. This is incredibly weird.

“No, Louis lives here,” Zayn says with a very determined tone.

“Yeah,” Liam says, what the hell is happening? He’s even more confused than he was before. “He’s my roommate.”

“No,” Zayn whispers, “fuck.”

“Zayn? You okay, mate?”

“Yeah, I just -“

“Payno,” Louis’ loud and cheery voice breaks through this extremely awkward conversation.

“In here,” Liam says as he continues to look at Zayn who looks a little worried.

“Oh, Zayn there you are,” Louis grins at Zayn as he walks to Zayn and plops himself on Zayn’s lap and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

And Liam feels his jaw drop. He was just shamelessly flirting with Zayn last night. Zayn who was returning all of his advances. And now his best friend is giving him a kiss. 

“I brought home a stray last night,” Louis grins at Liam, as he looks down at Zayn again, and in a soft voice says “I think I’ll keep this one, Li.”

And, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to clarify one thing that Louis and Zayn do not hook up. 
> 
> I’m going to leave the rest up for the second part for this. The idea came to me, but it didn’t fit in with the meaning lol so I’ve decided to write a part two of this one. 
> 
> Also, I’m an awkward flirt. Can you tell? Shitty flirting scenes. 
> 
> There will be a part 2 to this after I finish my next series. (It’s called A Year Of Holidays, if you have any better ideas please let me know.)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, zouiames


End file.
